Lost princess, Lost love
by pharoh atemu
Summary: The story of Amun and Atem, many adventures, some funny parts, also my first romance story. AtemOC R&R please!
1. lost and found

Okay, my first romance story Sorry if its bad, I'm trying this for once thanks for the reviews on my other stories..anyway...Atemu, do the disclaimer

(Also actions will probably be in /\\ just so you know)

Atemu:fine...

Disclaimer: Courtney does not own yugioh, She does not own me, she does not own Egypt. All she owns is this story, herself, and Amun...

Me//glares at atemu\\

Atemu: ...although she does wish she owned...yugioh, and egypt...

* * *

Amun, lived with who she knew to be her foster parents. She was a young girl of 16. She had dark Brown hair and green eyes. Most people didn't believe her to be egyptian, because of her looks, most egyptians had black hair and dark eyes.

She walked out of the old mud brick house she had known all her life. As she looked tward the palace of upper egypt she sighed, as she remember those dream s of long ago. When she was real young she wondered how it would be like to be a prince or princess or any royalty at that matter. Unfortunally Nefret, Her best friend over heard her muttering to herself.

"Dreaming of being royalty again are you?" nefret asked. "Well, No nefret All I was doing was remembering those dreams." aMun answer. "Well you should stop dreaming, you and I both know you well off could be, as the king and queen of lower egypt are looking for their long lost daughter. "Yes, Yes, I know, but thats one out of a billion, who would think of Me as the daughter of ra?"

"No need to yell Amun" Nefret said. "Sory nefret. Its just its very likely for me to be their daughter, I look just like the queen. Have you noticed that?" Amun asked. Nefret concidered this, "Yes, I do agree".

Suddenly there were chariots racing through the streets. "What the-" Nefret exclaimed. Nefret looked around, She noticed Amun and her were in a chariot racing to who knows where. AMun was asleep. Nefret shook Amun asake. "Huh? Where?" Amun muttered. "I don;t know..." Nefret wispered. Two guards that were driving smiled at them "Don't worry, we arn't going to hurt you Princess AMun."

Amun looked at them "WHAT?". "Yea your the lost Princess of lower egypt." the other guard said.

Nefret, who was sleeping beside Amun after riding for what seems like hours. The chariot stops. Amun yawns "Where,...where are we?  
She asked. one guard picked up nefret. "Don't hurher" Amun said. The guards smiled "Its okay, princess, I'm just taking her to her room." the guard, carrying Nefret, said. Amun nodded

Amun walked into the throne room...

* * *

Well, thats it...will update soon, as long as I can write...

Atemu:...That didn't have me in it!

Me: Just wait...

Amun: ... yay my story! finally written!

me: Yes I've been planning to write her story for a long while...anyway, sooner or later I'll have Yugioh does the hitchhiker's guide to the galaxy...but probably not till this is finished, and/or deleted > like all my other stuff has been...


	2. Maybe Love?

WWEEEE! New Chapter everyone! Thanks for Reviewing everyone, And now the second part to Lost Princess, Lost love.

but before We get to the story, Lets reply to the reviews

**FreeAngel:** Thanks I'm continueing, I've already writen the third one, but I'm spacing out the release dates  
**Amazoness Archer**: I'm updating now, sorry for taking so long, Its almost the end of school and I'm quite busy, but during the summer I'll be updating sooner

Disclaimer(again done by Atem): Courtney Doesn't own yugioh, Egypt, or Seth...But she does own her How to Draw manga book!

Me: Yup I got this book today

and on with the the second chapter!

* * *

AsAmun walked into the throne room she looked around, It was big...no massive! gold and Silver everywhere! only the best in all the land! Finally her eyes came to rest on her parents. She smiled at her mom and dad and ran up to them and hugged them. But fell asleep in her father's arms

"Well maybe shes just extremely tired" Her father said. "Yes, most likely. She did have a long trip. Her friend was already asleep."

((fast forward the night))

Amun awoke rested. "Huh?" She yawned and looked around. "OH!" Just as she remembered where she was Nefret ran in and tackled her. "Amun! your awake!" Nefret said. "Oh Amun, you're The Princess!" Nefret implied. "I'm really the Princess?" Amun asked. Nefret nodded "Yes."

Amun got out of bed noticing that there was a dresser in the room, she walked over to it and pulled out a beautiful Egyptian Dress. But then she noticed that in the drawer there where other fine cloths, finer than that dress. So fine that the other dress looked like pesant's wear compared to the other dresses.

Nefret gasped at the sight of the first dress. "Amun! Come on! let me please have this one!" She begged. "Nefret settle down! Of course you can have it dear friend!" Amun said then smiled as she pulled out a blue off the shoulder day wear dress.

Five minutes later she was changed into the new dress and getting ready for the day in the most glorius fasion she had ever known. There was so much makeup, so many hair stylings, she hadn't had this many choices when she was a pesent.

Finally she was ready. So she walked to the great hall with Nefret. Amun's parents were sitting there eating breakfast. "Join us Amun, and..Amun what's your friend's name?" Hikiri(Amun's mother) asked. "Mother, her name is Nefret." "Well Nice to meet you Nefret!..Please, Please join us in eating Breakfast!" Amun and Nefret both sat down , Amun next to her mother, and Nefret Next to Amun.

There were a lot of things discussed durring breakfast. One of them was the engagement of Amun To Prince Atem in Northern Egypt near the village where Amun used to live. "Amun, I've heard so much about the prince! People really think he is a nice guy...who knows?" Nefret wispered to Amun "Yea I know what you mean..." Amun said, still thinking about the arranged marrage.

That day Amun and Nefret where taken to the palace of upper Egypt. "Welcome Amun!" Pharaoh Akunamadin ((I think thats how you spell it...)) greeted them. "Amun, I'm shure you've heard of the engagement of you to my son?" Pharaoh asked Amun. "Yes I have heard of it from my Parents." Amun replyed respectfully. "Amun, you have good manners for someone who has been a pesent for many some years" Pharaoh added "Thank you" Amun smiled "Anyway, I would like to marry you to my son as soon as possible, although it all depends on you." Pharaoh said. "Well I don't really know him...so would you give me about 5 months to get to know him?" Amun asked. "5 months is perfect. I'll send for Atem. In 5 months to the date it will be his 18th birthday." Pharaoh smiled, as he sent for the 17 year old Atem. "Yes father?" Atem asked running down the hall. "Atem, This is Amun, the one that you are to be married too. I told you of the engagement made at your birth." Pharaoh said. "Yes I know of the engagement." Atem said turning to Amun. "Hello Prince." Amun said bowing slightly. "No need to bow, its kinda ocward, You being my future wife..." Atem said somewhat nicely "Uh okay..." Amun said quietly. "When is the wedding father?" Atem asked turning back to the Pharaoh. "In 5 months to the day." Atem looked at him "M-my Birthday! A-are you kidding me! I mean I'm supposed to fall in love in 5 months! I mean she seems nice, but what makes you think I'll fall in love?" With that Atem left the throne room and walked to his room. "I'm sorry about that Princess, hes just a little upset because he didn't know that you had been living in upper Egypt all this time and he could have been spending time with you instead of doing other things...

((Fast Forward to month four, mostly Amun and Atem spent SOME time together, but not much, atem seemed to take a liking to Amun though))

For the last one or two days Atem and Amun spent sometime together, trying to get along, Amun and Nefret had heard right, The prince was kind, and sweet, and handsome, but Atem did really seem to like Amun as much as Akunamadin would have liked, so it seemed.

Nefret had found someone that she could spend time with as well, Atem's cousin Seth, He was high priest, and very nice, at least thats what Nefret Had said, Amun had never really met Seth, because of how much time she was spending with Atem.

We find Atem and Amun in the Garden, near at small pool. "Amun do you care about me?" Atem asked trying to get Amun to talk, she hadn't talked to him all morning. Amun blushed at what Atem had just said. "Well...I...Uh..." Amun's words stumbled. Atem chuckled slightly and pushed Amun in the small pool that they had sat beside. Amun came back up out of the water and pulled the Prince in with her. "WAIT! DON'T!" Atem said as Amun suceeded in pulling Atem into the depts of the water. "Whats wrong Prince? You don't like water?" Amun teased.

"Its not that I don't like water, Its that I don't like being pulled into the water." He said. Both Atem and Amun got outof the pooland sat on the bench next to each other.He smiled as he pulled Amun closer. Amun squimed, trying to get away. "Amun, I'm serius, do you care about me?" Amun looked at him, she could tell that he was serius, and was really trying to get her to answer. "Atem...I...Um...Yes..." She said blushing. Amun rested her head on Atem shoulder. Atem smiled as he held her close to him. "I thought so..." Atem thought. Amun raised her head to look at atem...

* * *

Thats where I'm ending it! 

Atem: YAY! I'm in it...

Amun:...

Me: Only I know whats going to happen next!

R&R please, I'll update in a few days


	3. Birthday

Hi everyone! sorry for not updateing for a while, I've been really busy, School let out last tuesday so I might be able to update more often. Anyway Nothing exciting happened... Sorry, I'm staleing...again first here is yami with the disclaimer

Yami: Wha?

Me/glares

yami/sigh

Disclaimer: Courtney doesn't own yugioh, or invader zim (which has nothing to do with this story) But she does own a can of spam, which she got for her birthday from her friend...That spams her email so much that her account was frozen...sorry off topic again

here we go, here is the start of the story!

* * *

Amun looked up at Atem. Atem looked into her eyes and took her face in his hands. He slowly drew her face closer to his. He drew her lips to his and gently kiss her.

Amun, slightly shocked pulled away. "Wha--?" she asked in surprised. Atem smiled gently.

But unknown to to them, Akunadin walked into the garden and saw them. He quickly stopped and walked back to the palace smiling to himself.

Amun rested her head on Atem's shoulder gently, drifting to sleep. Atem held her close for a few minutes then he picked her up and carried her to her room when he relized the sun was setting

((fast forward one month to atem's birthday))

What has basicly happened is Atem and amun spent a lot of time together. Akunadin lef t them alone for a while. The day is Atems Birthday, June 4th, The whole city is bussling with activity.

Amun is getting ready for the ball that was being thrown in celebration of the Prince's birthday. She looked in the mirror. She smiled as she looked in the mirror as she noticed the other two girls in the room, one was Nefret and the other a new friend she had made while walking in the hall, Sajana was her name. Sajana and Amun met when Amun was walking through the hall and she noticed Seto, Nefret was Seto's friend and talked about Seto and Sajana, Sajana was Seto's girl friend.

Amun turned around as her friends gasped because of the beutiful dress Amun was wearing. It was pure white with gold trimmings ((think of Ishizu's dress when she is in the musuem)) The dress went almost to the ground.

There was a knowck at the door, Nefret opened the door, in the entry way stood Atem Finely dressed in a outift made of the finest material made. ((If you have seen Star Wars Episode III(3) then Its what anikin wears, but entirely black)). Also standing in the door way was Seto, Sajana ran up to him and hugged him. Seto returned the hug warmly.

Amun smiled as Atem Walked up to her. Amun hugged him. "Amun, are you ready?" Atem asked. Amun nodded, and they all made their way to the ball room, except that Atem pulled Amun aside before they walked into the ball room and told the others just to go on in, and that they wouldn't take long.

Atem lead Amun to the gardens, to the same bench that they shared their first kiss. Amun smiled as she looked into atem's eyes and saw pure love. Atem smiled and knelt down, "Amun would you do me the honor of being my wife?" He asked as he pulled out a ring that was white gold and had a Iris in the middle.

Amun Gasped as atem did this, she was shocked that atem asked this..she smiled and said "Atem, I..."

* * *

ending it there! sorry for the cliff hanger, I'm writing the fourth chapter already, so don't worry, sorry If you haven't seen Star Wars III, But if you have you have the idea of what Atem was wearing. 

Atem: Muhahahaha! Nice cliff hanger!

Amun: Okay, What do I say?

Me: You'll find out in Chapter 4/Insert dramtic music here


End file.
